


Get Krampus

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Krampus!Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: He who punish the bad. He who is the shadow of Christmas. He who is Krampus.





	Get Krampus

Jamie smiled as he held the snow globe in his hands. He was able to swipe one from Jack when the winter spirit come to visit. It was a week before Christmas and a month after his mother passed away, forcing him and his little sister Sophie to move in with their uncle. 

 

Their uncle seemed like a nice man until he was alone with the children. He would hit and yell at them over the smallest things. He was worse when he got drunk, he went as far as breaking Sophie’s arm. When that happened Jamie decide it was his job to make sure that all of his uncle’s wrath came to him alone and find someone to help. 

 

Jamie was going to tell Jack but decided against it. After all you have to believe in him in order for the spirit to do anything to you. So Jamie decided to do some research and came across an old book. 

 

Jamie had found the old thing at the laybary and as soon as he could he ran home caring it. When he got to his room he lucked the door and started to read the ancient book.The old book had a leather covering with the words Krampus carved into it. The pages were yellow colored and thick. The book was hand written in black ink. The book spook of a dark spirit, the shadow of Santa Claus. This dark being punished wicked children on the night of Christmas Eve. It told many stories of how this beast came to be and how he punished naughty children. This all happened a week ago and now he can carry his plane.

 

Jamie shivered as he thought of the creature. With a deep breath he held the globe close and spoke a single name to it.   
“Kampus.” 

 

Then he tossed the globe into the air and a portal opened. The young boy took another deep breath and stepped into the portal unaware of a pair of young eyes watching him. 

 

Jamie looked around in surprise. It looked like he was standing outside of a workshop. The building was made out of dark wood and stones. Jamie stared at the looming building as a hand grabbed his own. The brunet let out a yelp as he turned around to see Sophie smiling up at him. 

 

“Sophie? What are you going here? I better get you back home.” He said as he turned to her then paused. He then realized something, how was he going to do that?


End file.
